The Spider and the Wolferette
by BlueBird03
Summary: Let's see, the X-Men wants our favorite webhead to join their team. Will he join, or will he refuse? The answer to that question is super obvious, but I'm asking you anyway. So, this is my first story, I am incredibly nervous. Please, if you find any mistakes, PM me. And reviews, please. Bad reviews are fine, but not super insulting, ok?
1. The Discussion

**The Spider and the Wolferette**

**Author's note: Okay, first let me tell you guys that this will be a teenage Peter Parker, 16 years old, and he will be the Peter Parker from the Spectacular Spider-Man, video games and perhaps a little bit from the comics all in one. But mostly Spectacular Spider-Man. Meaning, events from these universes have, had or will happen to my Peter Parker. I'll be the one to decide which events those are. Also, let me tell you that I have never read any comic books (where do I even _get _comic books? We use TV these days), and I got all the information from Wikipedia, which is probably one of the most unreliable source of information out there, as my History teacher said.**

**This will be a Spider-Man/X-23, Spider-Man/X-Men: Evolution story, if the title isn't enough of a giveaway. There's just not enough of these on the web (no pun intended).**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this? Surely everyone knows that I don't own anything except the plot.**

**Well, this is my very first story (if you don't count the stories I did for school), so, WISH ME LUCK! I'll have you know that I am NOT American, nor British, nor any other country that uses English for their main language. I only started speaking in English when I was 11. And I'm 14. If anyone knows any website where you can read comic books for free, tell me. 'Cause if I want to write about Marvel characters knowing what happens in the comics would be a big help, and not just a small summary. Oh, and Gwen died, fell from the bridge, not Carnage.**

* * *

**Ch. 1: The Discussion**

"Hey, Chuck, what's up?", said a rather short man with a very unique hairstyle. It looks like a wolf's ears. He was wearing a gray shirt and blue jeans. He had a necklace around his neck. He was also very muscular, but he was rather short **(I'm going with Wolverine & the X-Men look for him. Don't like it? Ignore what I just said and use your own imagination)**. His name was Logan, but he was better known as the Wolverine. He was called in here for a meeting with a man named Charles Xavier. He had said that he wanted to talk about someone. Someone that, apparently, Wolverine knew.

"Ah, Logan, how are you?", said Charles Xavier, also known as Professor X. He was a bald man on a wheelchair. He was wearing a light brown coat, green sweater and brown trousers.

"Good. Now back to business. Who's the guy?", replied Logan. He was not a man known for his manners, so such a comment was to be expected.

The Professor sighed. Logan was a good person, but he seriously needed to learn some manners. Someone could take it the wrong way and start some kind of fight.

"It's Spider-Man. Ever since our team up with him, I've been thinking, what if he's a mutant? Do you think we could get him signed up to the school? Logan, you met him a couple of times. Do you know who he is? Can you convince him to join the X-Men?"

Logan was not expecting this. He thought the Professor would need help to invite another mutant, yes, but not Spider-Man.

"I don't know, Chuck. Kid's a good guy, but he's been a loner for too long. I don't think he's gonna accept an invitation to join a team. Yes, I know who he is under the mask, but I don't think I can convince him alone", he replied, taking a seat in front of the Professor.

"Then can't we convince the person outside the costume? Can't we go to his house and talk to his parents first?"

"How can you know that he even _have _parents?", Logan smirked.

"Well, he doesn't look that old. I'm sure he'll be sixteen or seventeen at most"

Logan sighed. He's revealing too much. It's not even _his _secret. But he's not giving any names, so he thought it should be okay.

"Kid doesn't have parents. They died in a plane crash. His aunt and uncle raised him, but his uncle died when he was 16. That's how old he is now, by the way. This is why I don't think he'll come to the mansion. He lost all his other family members, I don't think he'll be keen on leaving his aunt". Even though Logan trusted the Professor, he doesn't want to tell him too much. Spider-Man was one of the few people that earned Logan's respect, and, even though he'll never admit it, he felt for the kid. He lost so much at such a young age, and still manage to stand up as a hero.

The Professor's eyes was as big as saucers. It's not like he thought Spider-Man would be a rich boy, living in wealth, just like Tony Stark. No, he learned not to judge someone that he didn't know a long time ago. This, however, was not something he expected.

The Professor sighed. "Can you at least ask him, Logan? Offer protection to his aunt, if necessary. He doesn't have to tell his secret to the other students".

Logan frowned, a sign that he was thinking hard. _'Well, it couldn't hurt. If he refuses, nothing will happen. If he accepts, we get an extra member'._

"All right, Chuck, I'll do it. But you'll talk to his aunt", Logan decided.

"Of course. Anything else?"

"Yeah. Why Spider-Man? Why not some other superhero? Like Daredevil? Or Luke Cage?", Logan asked, while standing up.

"I don't know Logan. Something just tells me that he'll be a good member. Someone that'll somehow be the glue of the team".

Logan raised an eyebrow, then smirked. _'You've got no idea how right you are, Chuck'_, he thought, leaving the room.

"I'll leave in the morning".

* * *

**-NEXT MORNING-**

Logan was outside the mansion. He was preparing his bike to go to New York. Once he got there, he's going to stand on one of the rooftops and wait for him to show up.

_'Wonder how he'll react to this. Worst case scenario: He'll be surprised and say no. Best case scenario: He'll say yes immediately. But it took him a long time to decide to join the Avengers, so maybe he won't say yes immediately. Why am I even thinking about this?'_

While Logan was thinking, he spotted X-23 near the entrance of the mansion. She _still_ doesn't have a name yet. He need to think of one soon, since he was supposed to be her 'father'. Although, a few suggestion wouldn't hurt.

Seeing Logan watching her, X-23 walked over to him. X-23 was a 16 year old teenage girl in appearance, but her attitude shows that she's much older than that mentally. She was a girl with light skin, black hair that nearly reached her waist, and bright green eyes **(I'm going with her Marvel VS Capcom appearance)**. She was wearing a simple black shirt and jeans.

"Are you going somewhere?", asked X-23. X-23 was a great many things, but a conversationalist was not one of them.

"I'm going to New York. Need to see a friend. I'll be gone for a few days", Logan replied.

"All right then".

After that, they just looked at each other awkwardly. They were never comfortable around each other, despite the fact that Logan was supposed to be the 'father' and X-23 was supposed to be the 'daughter'.

Even with this knowledge, they never addressed each other as such. It'll be too awkward for the two to do so.

Without a word, X-23 just turned and left. Logan just stared after her not saying anything before going back to his bike.

Hidden by the bushes, two figure watched the whole thing. One had a red sunglasses over his eyes, he was wearing a blue sweater over a yellow shirt, and brown jeans. The other was a teenage boy with blue skin, blue hair and bright yellow eyes. Not much else needed to be said.

These people were Scott Summers and Kurt Wagner, AKA Cyclops and Nightcrawler.

"They must have the weirdest father/daughter relationship ever", whispered Kurt.

"I know", Scott whispered back.

"I can hear you two", Logan said.


	2. The Invitation

**The Spider and the Wolferette**

**Author's notes: All right, as promised : Another chapter. I am so happy because of that one review by Cherrycloud456, that I decided to NOT wait for a week and just update the damn story. When I read the review, I was so happy that I was smiling at my computer screen, and I can't help but wonder, is it always gonna be like this? Am I gonna be so happy every time a nice review is posted? I swear I could be mistaken as a Cheshire cat when I was smiling at the laptop. And, also, please tell me if I went too far with what I did to Otto.**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything, and probably never will (I can still hope, can't I?). The only thing I own is the plot. That's it. Thank you.**

* * *

**Ch.2: The Invitation**

"You know, Otto, an octopus aren't even _supposed_ to be here. They're supposed to be in the sea, polluting water with ink. What are you doing above water?", asked a man in a red and blue outfit. This man's name was Peter Parker, AKA the amazing Spider-Man.

"Will you ever _stop talking_, insect!", said a man with four extra arms on his back. This was Doctor Octopus, also known as Otto Octavius. He was in the process of robbing a bank, until Spider-Man interrupted him. "I am Doctor Octopus, and I will not be stopped by the likes of _you!_".

"Really? 'Cause I remember the last time we danced, you were kicked off the dance floor!" said Spider-Man, dodging a tentacle at the same time. "Literally! And you need a haircut, as well. All those time in prison, wasted on planning revenge on me, when you could have gotten a bowl and cut that monster!", he gestured to his hair, which was so long it nearly reached his hip. "And, by the way, spiders are an arachnid, not an insect. You're supposed to know this, you're a doctor".

Doctor Octopus decided not to reply, hoping that if he shows no interest in what the animal themed hero has to say, he'll stay silent.

But, of course, he didn't.

"Aww, look! Otto's giving me the silent treatment!", the hero said, dodging another tentacle, and shooting a web ball at him. He managed to get his left leg, then he shot another one at his other leg. After that, he shot four more that caught his tentacles, two more that trapped his arms, and several more that covers his entire body, minus his head. Lastly **(my English teacher hated that word for some reason)**, he webbed Otto's mouth shut.

"Bet you thought that I'll stop talking if you do, didn't you? Well, here's an advice: If you stay quiet in a fight with Spider-Man, that'll only give him more silence to fill. Now, wait here, I need to do something", he told the overweight man.

Otto saw him leave and enter a shop. A few minutes later, he saw him get out with a bowl and a scissor. Otto's eyes widened behind his glasses. He's not going to do what he think he's gonna do, is he?

"Now stay still, or this'll be very painful. Let's do this as fast as possible before the police arrives, shall we?", he said, getting closer and closer until he's right in front of the doctor.

Otto wanted to protest, but he can't because his mouth was webbed. He felt the bowl on his head. He can't move his head, the webbing is too strong, so the only thing he could do was to close his eyes and hope that Spider-Man is a professional hair stylist outside the costume.

It happened so fast, very fast. Not long after that, he felt the bowl being lifted off his head.

"Ah! Perfect! Beautiful! I can assure you that the possibility of getting a girlfriend in prison has shot up, like, eighty percent!", Spidey exclaimed, before returning the bowl and scissor to the shop owner, who had come out of his store to see the show. He was snickering slightly, looking very amused.

Ock said nothing, he couldn't even if he wanted to. He just glared at Spider-Man behind the dark lenses of his glasses. Somewhere to the left, he could hear police sirens.

"That's my cue to leave. See you next time you break out, Otto! And this time, I expect you to have a girl with you!", Spider-Man said swinging away.

Otto could see two police officers above him now, a man and a woman. They looked like they were trying hard not to laugh out loud. Finally, the man couldn't take it anymore. He just burst out laughing like a maniac. Not long after that, the woman joined him.

Otto groaned, this is gonna be a very embarrassing questioning.

* * *

**-A FEW MINUTES LATER-**

Spider-Man was swinging around, whistling a tune to himself **(the old Spider-Man theme song, if you must know)**. He stopped when he saw a very familiar man on one of the rooftops waving at him. The man was wearing a black and yellow outfit, his mask looks like a wolf's face, and his exposed chin showed five o'clock shadow.

Spider-Man smiled to himself. At first, the man scared him. How can he not be? The man could slice him to pieces in seconds. But after some time, he started to like the man. He may not be very friendly, but he had proven to be a very loyal friend.

Spider-Man landed near him on the rooftop, and said, "'Sup Logan".

"Hey Pete, how are things?", Wolverine asked him.

"It's great! I just gave Ock a new haircut!", he replied enthusiastically.

Wolverine smirked, "And what does he say to that?"

Peter smiled under his mask. "Let's just say that he's gonna have a very embarrassing questioning. So, what are you doing here? I know you won't come here just for a chat".

Wolverine's smirk disappeared, making a more serious face, "Xavier wants you to join the X-Men".

Spidey's eyes widened behind the large lenses on his mask. "Wow, that was insanely forward of you".

"What do you say? I'll understand if you want to say no".

"I don't know, Logan. I mean, I have an aunt to take care back home. She's the only reason I put up with Jameson's crap. I can't leave her all alone in here while I'm all the way in Bayville".

"Xavier thought of that. He said he'll help your aunt in any way he can. He just want you to join the X-Men and go to school with them. Stuff like that. You can go back on holidays. And I think you of all people should know that there's other heroes in New York".

"Thought of that? Wait, did you tell him who I am?", Spider-Man asked suspiciously.

"Wouldn't dream of it, bub. I only told him your history. That's it, I swear", Wolverine said.

"Ok then, but if I am going to join the X-Men and even _go to school with them_, wouldn't that mean telling them my secret ID? You know that's risky, Logan, telling that much people my identity".

"Xavier thought of that too. You'll only need to tell him your identity. And if you can't trust the Professor, you can't trust anyone. If you say yes, we'll visit Peter Parker and his aunt to tell her that Peter was a mutant. If you say no, well, nothing changes".

"_We'll_ visit her?"

"Me and Xavier".

"All right, I'll think about it. Meet me back here tomorrow, somewhere around three".

"All right, bub. You know, I actually like this side of you", Wolverine said, smirking again.

"What?"

"The part that can actually stay quiet and talk more seriously. The part of you that's actually mature", Logan said before leaving.

"Huh, ok then", Peter said to himself. "Wait, does that mean he thinks that I'm immature most of the time?"

* * *

**-WITH WOLVIE-**

"What did he say?", asked Xavier. He and Logan were talking on the phone about the conversation Wolverine and Spider-Man had.

"He said he'd think about it. Told me to meet him tomorrow around three", answered Logan, who's staying in a cheap motel for the night.

"Well, I do hope that he'll accept. Somehow I just know that we're going to need him for something … important".

"Whatever it is, Chuck, I think you'll be very lucky if he even _says _yes".

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Kid's already an _Avenger. _You know me, I'm in both X-Men and the Avengers. You know how busy I am. And the kid is already _busier_ than me, with the Avengers, being Spider-Man and schoolwork on his plate. Add X-Men to the dish, he'll be a very stressed kid".

"Well, he can cut some time from being Spider-Man, can't he?"

"He won't. He'll want some time to patrol and to watch over Bayville. If he doesn't ask for that, I'll stop smoking _and_ drinking".

"I see. Well, that can be arranged, I suppose. Maybe we'll give him more break in between missions. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Logan".

"See ya, Chuck", Logan said before hanging up. He sighed to himself, if Spider-Man accepts the offer, things in the mansion will be very different.

* * *

**-PARKER HOUSE-**

"Hey Aunt May, I'm home!", said Peter Parker, a 16 and a half year old boy with brown hair, brown eyes, light skin and a face that bullies would often go for.

"Hello, Peter. How was school today?", said an elderly woman with white hair,blue eyes, glasses and a kind face.

"It was good, nothing special happened", he said. _'The special thing happened after school"_, he thought. "So, what's for dinner?"

They had a nice dinner together. Peter told her what happened in school, complained about Jameson, Aunt May telling him that he doesn't have to put up with him just for her, Peter telling her that it's his responsibility to do so. Stuff like that.

After dinner, Peter was doing his homework. He wasn't really doing it though, he finished his homework in school. What he was _really _doing was thinking on the offer.

_'Do I join them? Things will be hard for me if I do. Or do I take the easy way out and just reject the offer?'_, he kept on thinking. Peter sighed, _'I'll think on this tomorrow. I really need a rest right now, my head is killing me'_._  
_


	3. The Decision (or The Goblin's Plan)

**The Spider and the Wolferette**

**Author's notes: Well, this is the third chapter guys. I'm sorry for the long wait. I'm not gonna lie to you. Yes, I've been slacking. I just kept on watching the Yogscast, laughing to myself. This'll probably be the last chapter of the week, blame my parents for signing me up to a camp without even telling me. Anyway, read and review, and make sure you ask your parents whether they signed you up for a camp or not. Thank god it's only three days.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Spider-Man, X-Men, Daredevil, nor Arkham City. Just the plot, guys, just the plot :(. I'm still hoping that I'll own them someday.**

**If you find any mistakes, please PM me. Grammar, vocabs, stuff like that. Thank you.**

* * *

**Ch. 3: The Decision (Other title if you don't like that one: The Goblin's Plan)**

Peter Parker lied on his bed, thinking. Wolverine just gave him an offer to join the X-Men, and he have until tomorrow to decide. He wasn't really thinking straight when he told Wolvie to meet him tomorrow. Right now, he's really regretting not saying next week.

He rolled over on his bed, groaning to himself. _'I am so goddamn confused right now. If I join them, I'll get another team, but this time I'll have to actually stay with them. I'll have to leave Aunt May. But Xavier said that he can help her, and even I know that Xavier's a man of his words. Plus, I'll be busy as hell. If I refuse, nothing will change'. _

He groaned, right now the best choice seems to refuse. But that'll mean Logan came all the way here for nothing. He doesn't want that.

He sighed. He looked to his right, where a picture stood on his bedside table. It was a picture of him and his uncle fishing. Suddenly, he sat upright on his bed, his mind made up. '_This may be the biggest mistake I've ever done, or the most wonderful choice I've ever made, but I'm joining them. Then, I can help more people. I'll help the citizens of Bayville on schooldays and New York on holidays. Probably some mutants too. Can't believe I didn't think of this earlier'_.

So, with his decision made up, he closed his eyes, hoping his dream would go better than his day, or afternoon, rather.

* * *

**-THE NEXT DAY-**

Peter Parker was just getting out of bed, feeling better than last night. He took a shirt out and wore it. He went to have a shower, then brushed his teeth. After that, he went down the stairs for some breakfast.

"Morning, Aunt May", he said to an elderly woman in the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes, dear", she said, while taking two plates of them to the table.

"Here, let me help", Peter said, and took both plates and put them on the table.

They ate in silence, watching the news. There was nothing special, unless you count J. Jonah Jameson ranting about Spider-Man for an extra 10 minutes special.

Thinking of Jameson reminded Peter of something. "Hey, Aunt May, I have to go to the Bugle. I need to give J.J. the pictures I promised him", Peter said before eating his breakfast so fast Quicksilver would be jealous. "See you later!", he said before running out of the house.

"Be careful, Peter!", Aunt May shouted after him.

After Peter gave Jameson the pictures, and getting yelled at for no absolute reason, he changed to his costume and patrolled the city.

* * *

**-OSCORP-**

Norman Osborn was not a happy man. His latest attempt to get Spider-Man did not work. He had broken Octavius out of prison to bring the bug to him(secretly, of course), but Octavius failed. Not only that, he came back to prison with a new hairstyle. The police had a hard time questioning him without laughing.

Right now, Norman is pacing around his office, trying to think of a way to hurt Peter Parker, physically and mentally. Yes, he was the only villain that figured out his identity. Venom doesn't count, he … _they_ ... had his memory. Norman is the only one that managed to actually_ figure out _his identity. The only one that he _knew_, anyway. And also, the only one that _doesn't _want to kill him. Not yet. He's just too much fun, the bug. Norman always thought of their relationship to be like Batman and Joker's. He doesn't want to kill Spider-Man because he was too much fun, and Spider-Man has his morals **(No, I do not own The Dark Knight)**.

Norman stopped pacing. He was frustrated that he can't think of a good idea to get Parker. The best he came up with was too easy. Take someone he cared about and hold them hostage, but he did that to that Stacy girl. He wanted to try something new.

Suddenly, he remembered something. He remembered project X-23 from the Weapon X Facility. With the 'trigger scent', she killed her own mother. He knew this because he was secretly a sponsor of the Weapon X Project. Now, if he can put that same reaction to Parker somehow, he can get him to kill everyone he cared about. He can link it to his Spider-Sense. If it senses the presence of the liquid on someone, it will automatically make him go berserk, just like X-23 was with her nose. It'll make him kill that poor person. And he had a very good idea on who it'll be.

He smiled viciously, then laughed and not a normal laugh either, this was the Goblin laugh. The crazy laughter that promised something bad was about to happen.

Now, he just needed to call the Director, Malcolm Colcord, to ask if this was possible.

He dialed the number and waited patiently.

_One beep._

_Two beep._

_Three beep._

"_Hello?"_, he heard a voice said.

Norman Osborn, AKA the Green Goblin smiled. _Perfect plan._

"Hello, Director. I'd like to ask a question, if I may".

* * *

**-BACK WITH PETER-**

Peter was whistling to himself, again. It became a habit of his, lately. He seemed to do it every time he's patrolling the city. Not long after that, he saw a woman surrounded by hooded men in an alley. He sighed to himself, you'd think these people would have learned by now, both crooks _and_ hostage. He let go of his webline and fell towards the alleyway. He was about to reach one of the guys, but something beat him to it.

He recognized the figure, so he just smiled and watched the show. He saw the figure beat all the hooded men easily with what looked like a pair of clubs. He moved gracefully, dodging attacks with ease, blocking them with little effort.

A few _seconds _later, the figure stopped moving, with all the hooded guys on the floor unconscious.

Spidey grinned, and said, "'Sup Nightwing".

The figure looked at him and stepped into the light. He was a pretty big guy, wearing a red leather suit with two D's that overlapped each other on his chest, and his mask has two small horns. His eyes were reflective, Spider-Man can see himself on it, and he was holding a pair of red billy clubs.

"Haha, real funny webhead", Daredevil said to him.

"Sorry, I can't resist. You looked _way _too much like Nightwing from that Arkham City game. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were copying his moves", said Spider-Man, smiling under his mask.

DD smirked. "How can I? I'm blind", he deadpanned.

"Yeah, right. Anyway, I need you to do me a favor", Spidey said. Then, he gestured to the woman, "You can go now. And please, stay away from dark, mysterious alleyways".

The woman nodded and left, after saying thank you of course.

"What favor?", asked DD.

"I need you to expand your territory from now on. Tell the others too. There's a big chance of me moving".

DD frowned, "Moving? Where?".

"Bayville. X-Men wants me on their team".

"Why?"

"Dunno. So what do you say? Will you move out of your kitchen and into the living room?", Spidey asked, smiling.

DD thought about it, with Spider-Man waiting for an answer.

"All right, I'll do it. Just stay safe, ok?"

"Of course. Thanks for the advice, Matt. I _totally_ did not think of that earlier".

DD sighed. "I just want you to know that I don't want anything to happen to you".

"I know, and thanks, really. But I can take care of myself. Spidey-Sense, remember?"

"I suppose. I need to finish my patrol. See you next time, Pete", he said before grappling to the top of a building.

"Huh, that was a nice chat", Spidey said before jumping and swinging away.

* * *

**-GOOD OLE' WOLVIE-**

_'Almost three', _thought Logan. _'Just one hour left. Might as well get ready'_.

Logan sat up from the bed and stretched. He took his costume and got dressed, then went out the window.

He was running from one end of a rooftop to another, and when he got to the edge of a roof, he would jump to another rooftop. He kept on doing this until he reached the meeting place. At least, he _planned _to. When he almost reached the place, though, he saw a man cornered by another.

"_W-What do you want?"_,he heard the cornered man say. Wolverine has enhanced hearing, so hearing them was pretty easy.

"_Money. Give me your wallet"_, said the other guy.

_'Hmm. Do I help him?'_, thought Wolverine. He looked at the sun. _'Got around 50 minutes left until three. Might as well kill the time'. _Right after that thought, he jumped into the dark alleyway.

The two men heard the 'thump' of his landing. They stopped talking immediately, and looked at where the sound came from. They saw nothing, due to the darkness, but they heard the growl.

Suddenly, a 'snickt' was heard. The mugger knew who it was immediately, and before he was able to run, the Wolverine leaped at him.

The man screamed, and ran like a cheetah.

The cornered man looked at Wolverine, and said, "Thank you".

"Don't mention it bub. A friendly advice: Stay away from dark alleys. Nothing good ever happened here".

The man nodded and ran as fast as he can out of the place. Wolverine just stared after him, and used his claws to climb a wall to the roof. There, he continued his routine to the meeting place.

_'Good thing to know that not everyone screamed and ran away when they see a mutant. That is, if he even knew I was one'_, was his last thought before reaching the place.


	4. Talking with Wolverine

**The Spider and the Wolferette**

**Author's notes: Well, camp's finished. And, I have to admit, it was fun. Now, this chapter might not be as good as the others, 'cause I'm fasting. That means no food from sunrise to sunset. Muslims does that. Anyway, since I have no food in my stomach, I may not be as focused as I usually are. So if you find any mistakes, please tell me. That's all I need to say. Read and review, and thank you.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything except the plot. I'm still hoping that someday I will, as well.**

* * *

**Ch. 4: Goblin's Strange Action (or Talking with Wolverine)**

**-ON THE SKIES-**

Norman Osborn is now a happy man. A _very _happy man. He was told that 'installing' that reaction was possible. But he needed some blood sample. That was something very easy to obtain. Right now he was in his Green Goblin suit, looking for Spider-Man.

He had been looking for him for a few hours when he saw Daredevil zipping towards a building. Not long after that, he saw Spider-Man swinging the opposite way. He grinned, time to get some blood.

He zoomed towards the wall-crawler and threw two pumpkin bombs at him. Spidey dodged, must be his stupid-soon-to-be-useful Spider-Sense.

"Hey, Gobby. Haven't seen you around lately", Spider-Man _greeted _his greatest foe of all time. Man, this guy's got problems.

"Well, you know. Lots of meetings, lots of planning for the best way to kill you. The usual", said the green villain, throwing a couple of pumpkin bombs.

Spider-Man dodged them again. He tried to web Goblin's glider, but it failed, the webbing soared past his leg. "Well, you know how this always ends. What's your so called 'Master Plan' this time, Normie?"

The Goblin prepared to launch a heat seeking missile at Spider-Man, this would be a good enough distraction to give him time to stab Spidey or something. "I'm not stupid enough to tell you that, Parker. Anyway, have fun with these", said Goblin, and launched the missiles.

Spider-Man saw the missile heading to him. He dodged it easily, but he saw it turn behind him. He had to dodge again, not knowing the Goblin's real plan. While he was busy, the Goblin took out a knife and tried to get close enough to cut him. All he needed was a small blood sample.

He saw Spider-Man about to dodge to the left, so he flew to his left, and while Spider-Man jumped, the Goblin made a quick slash, cutting his left arm.

After that was done, the Goblin laughed, and flew away., saying, "Good bye, Spider-Man!". He put the blood inside a test tube, closed it, and held it in his right hand. He couldn't risk it breaking inside his bag, so he decided to play safe. And just for fun, he shot two more missiles at Spider-Man.

Spider-Man was not as happy as Goblin was. He had to swing from rooftop to rooftop to avoid a missile, would _you _be happy?

_'What was that?! Coming all the way here just to cut me? He must have some kind of stupid master plan again. What is it this time? Is he gonna clone me? Nah, the Jackal did that. He won't do something that's done by someone else. And now I got a stupid missile chasing after me. Could things get any worse?'_, right after he thought of that, he saw two more missiles speeding towards him. _'Note to self : Never SAY or THINK about that sentence ever again'_.

Right in front of him, he could see the giant TV screen with Jameson's face on it.

"NOW, TODAY'S SPECIAL NEWS: IT'S ABOUT THAT WEB-HEADED MENACE, SPIDER-MAN! THAT'S RIGHT, FOLKS, JUST YESTERDAY HE WAS …"

**BOOM**. **BOOM. BOOM.**

"Well, what do you know? That giant screen _is_ useful for something. At least, it _was_", Spidey quipped to himself, smiling under his mask.

Spider-Man landed on one of the rooftops, he needed the break. However, he felt like he's forgetting something.

_'The meeting with Wolverine! Of course! How can I forget that?! What time is it?'_, he thought frantically.

He shot a web to a gargoyle on the edge of the building, and descended from there. At first, hanging upside down like this was extremely uncomfortable, due to the blood rushing to his head. But now, he was actually used to it. He never thought he would get used to it. Of course, he can't stay like that forever, but he can do it longer than most people can.

He stopped descending in front of a guy's office, and looked at the clock, and what he saw sent him to a web-slinging frenzy.

_'Crap! Fifteen minutes! Gotta get there fast, oh my god, I blame you for this, Osborn!'_

* * *

**-THE MEETING PLACE-**

_'Where is he? If he's in trouble … well I'm not helping him. Unless it's super important, of course'_, thought Wolverine.

Behind him, he heard a gentle _thud_. He turned around, and saw none other than our favorite wall-crawler standing there looking very sheepish.

"Umm … yeah … I was ...", Spidey stuttered, only to be stopped by a 'snikt' **(See? I do read reviews)**.

"Don't bother lying bub. I smell Osborn on you. It's faint, but it can't be good if it's _Osborn_".

"Right. Sorry, I was just used to lying to Aunt May", Spider-Man said. "Well, that's depressing. I'm actually _used _to lying. Gotta break that habit someday".

"So what happened?"

"Huh? What?", Spidey said, distracted.

"What happened with Osborn?"

"He came to play with me. And he did it just to cut me", Spidey said, showing Wolverine the arm that was cut, and Wolverine unsnikted.

"That's not good. Osborn wouldn't come out and do _just that_. He must've some kind of master plan. Again".

"Exactly what I thought. I think he needed a blood sample. Probably to make a poison just for me, but I doubt he'll do that. It's not creative enough. Other possibility is that he's gonna clone me, but someone else did that already. So, I'm stuck".

"You were cloned?"

"Oh yeah, two of them are successful. They're my brothers. One of them's swinging around in Houston as the second Scarlet Spider. First one was …", Spidey sighed and looked down, "Osborn killed him".

They were quiet after that, Wolverine not knowing what to say and Spider-Man remembering the good times he shared with Ben. It's a shame Aunt May didn't know him. She would've loved him, but she loved everyone. Ben on the other hand, would love to meet her … _again_.

Finally, Wolverine decided to speak. "So, what do you say?".

"Huh?", Spider-Man said, distracted.

"Do you accept the invitation?"

"Oh, sure. Why not? Just, try and keep my identity a secret. Remember, Peter Parker is going, NOT Spider-Man. Spider-Man would be, um, _coincidentally_ be in the same city at the same time Peter Parker arrives".

Wolverine grinned, "All right, Pete. I'll tell Xavier and we'll arrange a meeting. See ya. And if it makes you feel any better, I've been cloned too". And with that, Wolverine jumped off the roof, leaving a wide-eyed Spider-Man behind him.

_'I shouldn't be surprised. Loads of things happened to him, so why not clone him?'_, Spidey thought before web-swinging off the roof.

* * *

_**-**_**WOLVIE'S ROOM IN THE MOTEL-**

"He accepted the invitation, Chuck", said Logan. He was on the phone with Professor X, talking about his conversation with Spider-Man.

"_Really? That's good news, great job Logan"_, replied the Professor.

"Yep. I am, after all, the best at what I do. So, when do we meet Peter Parker?", Wolverine asked him.

"_This weekend would be fine. I have nothing planned on Saturday. Is that okay with you?"_

"Yeah, there should be no problem. You know where I'm staying in New York?"

"Yes, yes I do. I'll meet you there on Saturday, Logan".

"All right, see ya", was what Wolverine said before hanging up. He sighed, and lied on his bed. He was thinking about how the mansion will be like with Peter around. He can imagine him trying to know more about mutants, that's in every nerd's nature. He can imagine him having a strong friendship with everyone there, that he had no doubt in.

_'Why on Earth am I even thinking about this?'_, thought Wolverine. He just shook his head and tried to sleep.

* * *

**-OSBORN'S PERSONAL AIRPLANE-**

Norman Osborn couldn't describe how he was feeling right now. He had called Malcolm Colcord in his office, and Colcord asked him if he can to go to his base and put his plan into reality. Now, he's on his way to his secret base **(I have no idea where the Weapon X Facility is, so if someone can tell me, that'll be great)**.

_**-Flashback-**_

"Hello, Director. I just want you to know that I managed to achieve Spider-Man's blood", said Osborn to his phone.

"_Already? That was fast. It's not even a day yet. How did you do it?"_, replied Malcolm Colcord.

"That's my secret, Director. So, how do I make the reaction serum?", Norman asked.

"_You'll have to come here and give me the sample. My scientists are the best, they'll whip up the serum in no time"_.

"No, thank you, Director. I'm sure the scientists at Oscorp can do it. It's fine", said Osborn quickly.

"_I insist. I actually have something to talk to you about, and it's not something that you can talk about in a phone call. This is something I have to say to you, face to face"_.

Norman knew that arguing would bring him nowhere, so he just shook his head and sighed. "All right. I'll go there. I'll meet you tomorrow", said Osborn before hanging up.

_**-Flashback End-**_

This is actually something that he's supposed to feel happy about, but Norman is not feeling so good. Somehow, he just knew what Colcord's going to tell him. And it is not something that the Green Goblin would like to do. He'll do it, he definitely will, just not willingly. Because if he does do that, it'll anger a certain mutant that he _definitely_ doesn't want to anger.

It's not like he's scared of this person, but he can _slice Osborn's head off _without hesitation, unlike Spider-Man.

Somehow, he just knew that Colcord is going to ask him to use Spider-Man to get, and, if possible, kill X-23.

And that is going to piss off Wolverine, if he ever found out.

* * *

**Extra Author's Notes: I'm sorry, but I have to ask, am I making the right move with mentioning Spidey's "brothers"? 'Cause if I don't, I can always rewrite this chapter (which means MAJOR plot re-planning, and it's going to take me some time to do that) and try to think with a clear head without imagining food every five minutes. So, please review.**

**And also, tell me if any of the characters are OOC. As I've said before, I never read any comics, so I may not get the characters right. I only have movies and TV shows for reference. Thank you.**


	5. TODAY IS THE DAY!

**The Spider and the Wolferette**

**Hey guys. Sorry it took so long. I actually have nothing to say right now. All I can do is hope that Madame Web is in character. I don't think she ever cries. Anyway, that was a spoiler from this chapter, and I'm just gonna shut up so I win't accidentally give you anymore spoiler. The last chapter was a dead giveaway that Kaine is gonna be in the story. That's why it took so long, 'cause in the end I had to re-plan the plot anyway. So, who's excited for Man of Steel 2? I AM! And the way it was announced made me want to watch The Dark Knight Returns again. 2015 is gonna be FULL of awesome movies!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own bla bla bla you know what I don't and do own.**

* * *

**Ch. 5: TODAY IS _THE _DAY!**

**-PARKER HOUSE-**

It was nighttime, and Peter Parker had just finished dinner. He was in the middle of doing his homework when his phone rang.

Picking it up, he said, "Hello?".

"_Hey Pete, I just want to ask you if you're free this Saturday. Xavier wants to meet you then"_, said a very familiar voice.

"Logan? How did you get my number?", Peter asked suspiciously.

"_Does it matter? Just give me your answer"_, said Logan, clearly annoyed.

Peter stole a glance at the calendar on the wall and said, "Let's see, Saturday, Saturday … Yep, I'm free".

"_Good, see ya later, Pete"_.

Peter hung up and was about to continue writing for his English essay when red mist seemed to come out of nowhere.

He sighed, knowing who it might be. He turned around, and said, "Hey, Madame Web. Who's threatening my life now?".

Before him sat an elderly woman wearing a red suit and a red blindfold. The suit has a white spider symbol on it. The suit stayed connected until it formed a tail under her legs. She looked like a snake. **(Shattered Dimensions' costume guys. Gotta love that game)**

"Hello, young Peter. I have come to warn you to watch out for Norman Osborn's plan", said the lady.

"Osborn? What can he do to me?", Peter asked.

"I cannot tell you, but I can say that it will be dangerous. It can drive you to kill everyone you care about", responded Madame Web.

"Well, that sounds dangerous", said a shocked Peter. "So, is he trying to turn me into some kind of weapon?".

"Yes, but I cannot tell you _how_, and I'm sure you're aware of _why_".

Peter sighed . "How come it's always me who gets the bad luck? Please tell me one of the other me's having a hard time, too".

"Well, young Peter, as much as you won't believe it, you have the most luck out of all the other you's".

Peter snorted, "Yeah? How?".

Madame Web's face hung down, "One of you have died at your age, killed by Norman Osborn. Another have switched bodies with Doctor Octopus and died in Doctor Octopus' body, leaving the real Doctor Octopus to do whatever he wants to in the real Spider-Man's body. Another one …". By now, it looked like she could be crying, so Peter decided to stop her.

"Okay, okay, that's enough. Now I feel really bad for asking", Peter cut the woman off.

"Well, that is all I have to say. Remember, be wary of Osborn", she said before fading away from sight.

Peter sighed. "Always so cryptic", he said, before returning to his homework.

* * *

**-WEAPON X FACILITY, CANADA (thank you nightslashcheetr) -**

Norman Osborn was walking with Malcolm Colcord. They were heading to the labs, to analyze the blood Osborn had with him, which he didn't trust Colcord to even _look _at.

They were just walking in awkward silence. Colcord had made a few attempts at a conversation, only to fail. Miserably.

"So, uhh, how have you been?", Colcord asked for the hundredth time.

Norman rolled his eyes, sighing, and said, "I'm fine, as I've said the last time you asked".

"How's your son?", he asked for the _first _time.

"Finally, a different question. He's fine, and he's actually _not _failing high school".

"Ah, who's teaching him?", asked Colcord again, happy to have _finally_ started a conversation.

"Another boy. He's been helping Harry for as long as I can remember", he said. Ironically, the boy is the very person that Osborn wanted to get rid of. "How did you know someone's teaching him?".

"Someone like Harry _needs _a teacher. Who's the boy?".

Norman glanced at Colcord. "I don't know his name", he lied easily.

Colcord laughed at that. Then they walked in silence, not as awkward as the other silences.

"Well, here we are. The very place that created Weapon X and X-23. The place that will also bring Spider-Man to his downfall", he paused, trying to be dramatic, and continued, "Shall we?".

Norman smiled and nodded. He let Colcord lead him, and he followed.

* * *

**-PARKER HOUSE, ON SATURDAY-**

_'Well, today is the day'_, thought Peter Parker. He just woke up, right now he was lying on his bed. _'This is the day that will or will not change my life. Forever'_.

Peter shook his head and got up, went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. After that, he went to his room and wore a shirt. He then went downstairs for some breakfast, mentally preparing himself for what's about to happen today.

"Good morning, Peter. Did you sleep well?", asked Aunt May.

"Yeah, I did. Why'd you ask?"

"You look like you had a nightmare. Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yeah, I'm sure", Peter reassured her. "So, what's for breakfast?"

Outside, he was smiling, but inside, Peter was frowning. _'Am I really that obvious? How she haven't figured out I'm Spider-Man will always be a mystery'._

"We're having toast today, Peter. Can you help me carry it to the table?", Aunt May requested.

"Of course, Aunt May", replied Peter.

Breakfast was silent, as usual, as they were watching news. J.J., again, was ranting about Spider-Man. Usually, this would be fine to Peter, but on days like this, when he was expecting something that will change his life forever, he felt a little annoyed at J.J.

_'Sometimes, I just wonder why I even bother with news. It's always the same, with J.J. blaming me for everything and calling me a criminal and such'_, thought Peter bitterly, frowning slightly.

Aunt May noticed the small frown on his face, and said, "Peter, are you sure you're alright? You seem a bit … negative today. Do you want to stay home? You don't have to go to work today".

"Huh?", Peter said distractedly. "Oh, I'm fine Aunt May, I'm fine. I'm just a little annoyed at J.J. calling Spider-Man a hero, that's all".

Peter smiled at her again and finished his breakfast. He got up and said, "I'm going to work, Aunt May. See you at lunch".

"Be careful, Peter", Aunt May said.

"Bye!", Peter said before rushing out the door, waving to his aunt.

* * *

**-WOLVERINE'S APARTMENT, 11:00 a.m. (If you could call it that. It's a room in a motel. Does that count as an apartment?)-**

Logan was sitting on a chair, drinking beer, when he heard his doorbell ring. He walked over to it, opened the door, already knowing who it was by the scent.

He was greeted by the sight of Professor X in all his wheelchaired glory. He smiled at Logan, who nodded back, and said, "Shall we?".

"Let me change first", Logan replied.

After changing, Logan led the Professor outside, where the Professor's car was parked, and together they walked, or in the Professor's case, wheeled towards Peter Parker's house, not using the car because it wasn't a very far walk.

"So, what do you think his aunt will say, Logan?", asked the Professor.

"Wouldn't know. Never met her. But she sounds like a nice person, judging by the way Parker talk about her", replied Logan.

"I see. I hope she has nothing against mutants".

"Don't worry, Chuck. She's the woman that lived in the same house as Spider-Man. He must be influenced by her, which means his aunt should be similar to him. Plus, I heard she makes great pies", Logan smirked.

The Professor smiled and shook his head, "Well, let's hope she made some for you, then. When do you think we'll get there?".

"Around noon. Near lunchtime", Logan said, smirking again. "Let's hope she made some pies".

The Professor laughed, and they continued the walk in silence.

* * *

**-DAILY BUGLE, WITH PETER-**

"WHAT IS THIS?! SPIDER-MAN AGAINST THE GREEN GOBLIN?! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET ME _GOOD_ PICTURES! NOT THIS STUPID EXCUSE OF AN IMAGE!", yelled J. Jonah Jameson, or J.J.J., or just J.J. for short **(and just to make typing easier, it'll be JJ)**.

"Well, nothing else was happening, sir. It was the only thing newsworthy, unless you want a picture of a hobo eating a _chicken leg_", said Peter boredly. With his boss yelling at him, you'd think he'll be scared, but if _your _boss yelled at you for thousands of times, you'll get used to it, too.

JJ was a man with a Hitler-styled mustache. Not much else needed to be said, as I'm sure you all know how he looks like **(and also because I don't know what his hairstyle is called. Don't hate, guys, English is NOT my first language)**.

"NEWSWORTHY?! _NEWSWORTHY?!_", he shrieked, "I'VE SEEN _THOUSANDS_ OF OTHER PICTURES MORE _NEWSWORTHY_ THAN THIS! THIS PICTURE OF THIS ANNOYING, WEB-HEADED-", and before he can start another rant about Spider-Man, Peter cut him off.

"Look, here's the deal. Either you pay me for the pictures, or I just get out. Today's not a very good day, JJ. I'm feeling a bit under the weather", Peter said. Normally, he would just wait for him to finish ranting, but as he said, today's not the best day.

"Hmph. Fine. Fifteen bucks. How's that?", JJ offered.

"Fifty", Peter insisted firmly.

"Fine, fifty, here you go", JJ said, handing him the money.

Peter took it, and with a quick "Thank you", he got out the office as fast as he could.

* * *

**-PARKER HOUSE, WITH LOGAN AND XAVIER-**

"Got here faster than I expected", said Logan.

"The faster the better, right?", said Professor Xavier.

"Well, here goes nothing", said Logan before pressing the bell.

_Ding dong._

A few seconds passed, and the door opened. It revealed a middle-aged woman with a kind face.

"Hello. Can I help you?", she said.

"Hello, Mrs. Parker. My name is Professor Charles Xavier, and this is Logan. May we talk to Mr. Parker?", asked Professor Xavier.

"Oh, Peter isn't home right now. He's still at work. He said he'll be back by lunch. Please, come in. I can make some _pies _while we wait", Aunt May offered, giving them space to enter the house.

"Thank you, Mrs. Parker", said Xavier kindly. He didn't need to look to know that Logan was grinning ear to ear behind him.

* * *

**-WITH WEBHEAD-**

Peter was whistling, _again, _while walking towards his house. He wasn't in any hurry, knowing what was probably already in his house right now.

When he reached his house, he stopped in front of his door and started re-thinking everything again. In the end, he just sighed and thought, _'Screw it'_, and opened the door, hoping Logan and the Professor haven't arrived yet.

He was, unfortunately, greeted by the sight of Aunt May talking to the Professor and Logan _inhaling _pies from the table.

"Umm, I'm home … ?", Peter said, uncertain of what to make of Logan. He really _is _an animal.

**That was mean. But it had to happen. CLIFFHANGER, guys. Sorry, but now I know how Rick Riordan feels like every time he finishes a book. As usual, review and tell me if you found any typo. Thank you.**


	6. Talking with Aunt May

**The Spider and the Wolferette**

**Author's Note: Hello. I haven't been around lately, haven't I? Damn, I feel bad. Leaving you for almost a month with a cliffhanger. So, here it is, and I hope it makes up for all the time I pretty much abandoned this story, which I highly doubt.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

**Ch. 6: Talking with Aunt May**

* * *

**-PARKER HOUSE, RIGHT WHERE WE LEFT OFF-**

"Umm, I'm home … ?", Peter said.

"Oh, Peter! This is Professor Charles Xavier and Logan. Apparently, they're here to ask you to join a special school for the gifted! Isn't that exciting?", said Aunt May.

"Special school?", Peter decided to act as if he has no idea what's happening, when he actually helped plan this little visit.

"Yes, Mr. Parker. It has come to my attention that you are not normal, much like me and Logan here", the Professor gestured to Logan, who was _still_ eating pies.

Peter snorted, "Not normal? Yeah, thanks for reminding me".

"No, Mr. Parker, by 'not _normal_', I meant you are not a regular human. No, you are a mutant, a Homo Superior. I have a device I call Cerebro, it helps me detect new mutants around the globe. Just recently, a few months ago, to be precise **(I LOVE the Thompson twins. You know, from Tintin? They kept saying that)**, and that can only mean your mutant powers are surfacing".

Aunt May looked at Peter, surprise in her elderly eyes, but she didn't say anything.

Peter scrunched up his forehead in concentration, and sat down on one of the chairs. The other two male must be thinking that this was part of his act, but he was actually thinking about the plan. Does he _really _want to lie to his aunt _again_?

"When exactly did your machine detect my powers?", Peter asked, not bothering to fake a surprised face.

The Professor's eyebrow went up, but he answered anyway, "Almost a year ago. We weren't able to go to you directly, because you weren't the only mutant that sprung up around that time. Why?"

Peter looked at his aunt, and said, "Isn't that around the time Spider-Man first showed up?".

Logan's ears perked up, and he looked at Xavier, a questioning look on his face, and pie half eaten on both his hands. The plan was to tell Aunt May that Peter was a mutant and get him to the school _without_ Aunt May knowing Peter was Spider-Man.

Professor Xavier, though, was looking at Peter, and decided to ask him what he was doing.

_'Peter, what are you doing?'_, he asked through the awesomeness of telepathy.

_'Don't worry, I got this'_, Peter responded, still looking at Aunt May expectantly, who was looking at him, confused.

"Come on, Aunt May, I'm giving you hints here. You _can't _be as clueless as me … can you?", Peter said, and asked.

Finally, understanding was in Aunt May's eyes. She smiled and said, "Yes. Yes, that's around the time Spider-Man appeared".

Peter smiled and looked at the Professor. Nothing else needed to be said to his aunt. She understood, and that was enough. They can talk about it later.

"Well, you found me now. So, you want me enrolled to your school?", Peter said to Xavier.

The Professor smiled, and Logan did too, though much more subtle. That means smiling while eating two pies at once.

"Yes, that's exactly why I'm here, Mr. Parker".

"Hmm. What do you think Aunt May? Should I join their school?", Peter asked his aunt.

"I think you should. It'll be a good experience", said Aunt May.

"Are you sure? Will you be okay?".

"I'll be perfectly fine, Peter. You don't need to worry about me".

Peter didn't look convinced. No, he was _far _from being convinced.

"It's alright, Mr. Parker. I can give her money, if necessary", said the Professor.

"Oh no, you don't need to do that", Aunt May said.

"No, please do that. I'm not letting you die just because I'm not living here anymore, Aunt May", Peter said.

"Alright, then. I shall give you money occasionally to ensure your health. Does that mean you accept the invitation, Mr. Parker?", asked Xavier.

"Yes, I accept. And please don't forget to give Aunt May enough money", said Peter. Aunt May mock-glared at Peter, but he either did not notice it or he was ignoring it. Knowing how clueless Peter is, it was probably the first one.

"Alright, fine", Aunt May said, shaking her head and rolling her eyes, knowing that this argument she can't win.

"Great! So it's settled. We will come back tomorrow, to give you time to prepare", the Professor said. "Come, Logan, at least leave some for the house owner".

"All right, bub. We'll see you tomorrow", said Logan, and left, taking five pies with him.

As soon as they left, Aunt May looked at Peter, eyebrows raised, asking a question _without _asking the question.

"Alright. Explanation time. Go ahead, ask me anything", Peter sighed.

"So … you're Spider-Man?".

Peter nodded.

"All this time?".

Only a nod, again.

"Why didn't you tell me?".

Peter didn't answer immediately.

"It was dangerous. _Too_ dangerous", was his answer.

"Why did you do it? Why did you risk your life for people you barely know?".

The answer was simple. _Very simple_.

"_With great power comes great responsibility_" **(I love that phrase)**, he said. "I have the power to help people Aunt May. I could have used it to save Uncle Ben".

Aunt May gave him a questioning look, and he sighed. "Back then, a few days after I got my powers, I entered a wrestling match. I won the match, but the guy that organized the match didn't give me the money he promised. I was angry at him. So angry that I let some guy steal his money. I told him that it was none of my business", he stopped for a moment, a few tears rolling down his face. "Turns out the guy that I could have stopped is the same guy that killed Uncle Ben".

"Oh Peter", Aunt May said, puling him in for a hug. "It's okay dear, I'm sure he's _very proud _of you", she said, emphasizing _very proud_.

_**-One heartwarming hug (that lasted for like 30 minutes) later… -**_

"Thanks Aunt May, but I have to go", said Peter, pulling away.

"Why?", asked Aunt May, confused.

"I need to say goodbye to my friends. You know, the ones that actually gave a damn about me. Can't just leave without saying anything".

"Language", she scolded. "Of course you can, Peter. Take as long as you need".

"Thanks, Aunt May", and with a kiss in the cheek to his aunt, Peter rushed to his best friends' place.

* * *

**-HARRY OSBORN'S PLACE-**

After fast forwarding the time in which Peter is rushing trough the streets of New York and saying 'sorry' for God knows how many times, we find him out of breath in front of the door that leads to the house of Harry Osborn **(Yeah, I can do that. Can't sue me, Kronos)**.

_'I know I can just go to MJ's first, knowing that she's literally the girl next door, but I'm gonna leave her for last'_, thought Peter.

After that wonderful thought that pretty much tells you how brave Peter is, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

The door opened revealing Harry Osborn. He was a guy with reddish, brownish, I'm-not-sure-what-color-that-is hair **('reddish' and 'brownish' is a word, right?)**, freckles, and a pair of gray eyes **(I'm going with his Spectacular Spider-Man look, and it looked like his eyes were gray).**

"Hey Pete", he said. During the time Norman Osborn faked his death, he's been very bitter and … unfriendly. Ever since he found out that his dad was alive with blond hair, he was getting more and more like his old self. That still didn't change how he feels about Spider-Man. He still hates his guts, and Gwen's death didn't help. "What's up? You look like you were running from a train".

"Hey Harry. I need to talk to you".

* * *

**-INSIDE-**

"So what's up?", asked Harry.

"Harry, you ever heard of mutants?", Peter asked back.

"Yeah, why?".

"I'm one", Peter said, deciding to lie to someone that has been his best friend for as long as he could remember. Guilt coursed through him, but he ignored it knowing it was for the greater good.

After that statement, Harry looked at Peter with wide eyes, not saying anything for a while.

Then, he laughed. He laughed really hard.

"Okay, good one Pete", he said. Then he looked at Peter and gulped, finding out that he was serious.

"You done?", Peter asked, an eyebrow going up.

"So you're a _mutant_?", Harry asked, a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah, you can say that. I'm going to this special school thing in Bayville. I'm just here to say goodbye", Peter answered, standing up and preparing to leave. "You don't have anything against mutants, do you? Are you just gonna spit on my face and tell me to leave?".

"What? God no, Pete. Not you, you're my best pal. But, when did you find out? What can you do?".

Peter smiled, glad that his best friend is accepting him, and said, "I found out a few days ago. As for what I can do, I think that's better left classified".

"Ok then", Harry said, a little bit disappointed. But he knew that this was big, so he understood if Peter wasn't ready to tell him. He stood up, and said, "Visit us on holidays?".

Peter laughed, "Of course I will, man. See ya next time".

"See ya, Pete".

About to come out the door, Peter remembered something, "Ooh, where's your dad?".

"My dad? He went to Canada, business trip. Don't worry, I'll tell him where you're going", he said.

Peter wanted to say that he never heard of a worse idea in his life, but that would make it suspicious. Instead, he just said, "Thanks, Harry", and went out the door, waving goodbye.

* * *

**-MJ'S FRONT DOOR (same with JJ, I'm not gonna bother writing M.J.)-**

"Okay, calm down. You're just gonna tell her where you're going, and that's it", he stopped for a while. "Maybe I need some kind of pet, 'cause talking to myself like this is just sad".

Ever since Gwen's death, Peter and MJ had grown closer. Peter suspects he feels something more, but she seemed to be into Harry. So, he stepped down like the awesome best friend he is, because he knew that Harry is into MJ as well.

Suddenly, the door opens, revealing a girl with long red hair and beautiful green eyes. This is Mary Jane Watson. She was the girl that helped him get through depression after Gwen's death. And that girl was looking at him.

"Hey, Tiger. What's up?", she said.

"Uh, hey MJ. How did you know I was here?", Peter asked.

"You were talking to yourself. I happen to be alone in the house, reading a book, so it was pretty quiet".

"Oh, okay. Um, can I talk to you?".

"Sure, come in", she said, smiling.

* * *

**-INSIDE-**

"What's up?", said MJ.

"I'm moving soon, MJ", said Peter, straight to the point.

"What? Why?".

"Uh, you ever heard of mutants?", asked Peter uncertainly.

"Yeah. I think everyone should've heard of them ever since the Apocalypse thing", MJ said. "Why are you moving?", she asked again.

"Well, you see, I'm a mutant", he said quickly. "Please don't hate me".

MJ, fortunately, was not mad. She just sat there, eyes wide and mouth agape, she said, "W-What? How?".

_'Oh no. She just had to ask, didn't she?'_, thought Peter. _'Uh, how do I do this?'_.

"Um, uh, I found out yesterday?", he said, though it sounded more like a question.

"Okay", MJ said. She didn't believe him. He just _knew_.

"And, uh, I'm gonna go to this special school in Bayville. Aunt May will still be here, and I'm gonna be here on holidays. Don't worry, I'm not moving forever", he said, standing up to leave.

"Okay", she said. "I'm gonna miss you, Pete. Take care", and with that she stood up and gave him a quick hug.

Peter let go and moved towards the door, waved, closed the door and left for his house.

* * *

**-WEAPON X FACILITY, CANADA-**

Norman Osborn was standing in a lab, watching the scientist make the 'trigger-feel'. Okay, the name needed some work, but it's not as simple as naming the trigger-scent, because it's not a scent, it's connected to Spider-Man's spider-sense. 'Trigger-sense'? Maybe **(I know. I'm terrible at naming stuff. But oh well, you'll have to deal with it)**.

Back to business. He saw a scientist walking towards him, saying, "We'll need the blood sample now, Mr. Osborn," with his hand outstretched.

Norman sighed, and hesitantly pulled the vial of blood from his pocket. He gave it to the scientist, thinking, _'This better be worth it'_.

He had decided to wait in the lab, despite Colcord's attempts to make him do otherwise, just to make sure that the scientist aren't using the blood for something other than make the serum. He didn't need an S-23 swinging around.

"Mr. Osborn, this toxin-", the scientist started.

"Poison", Osborn interrupted.

The scientist rolled his eyes and sighed. "Mr. Osborn, this _poison_ will not be ready until tomorrow. I suggest you leave and rest now or you will be standing there for _hours_".

"What about you? Aren't _you_ going to be tired?", Osborn challenged. He will not leave these scientists alone, no matter how tired he gets.

"No, I've done this for a long time", the scientist replied. "You, on the other hand, have never done it".

"Well, I can start now, can't I?".

The scientist sighed, and knowing Osborn won't do it even if he begged, he said, "Fine", and went back to work.

Osborn looked at the scientist that just left, and sighed, _'I really hope this is worth it'_.

* * *

**So, did you guys hear about SOPA? It's coming back, guys, and I need all the help I can get to stop it. Just sign** **the petition! ****Otherwise, if the law passes, we won't be able to read or write fanfictions ever again. SO PLEASE I BEG YOU ON MY KNEES! HELP ME! **

** .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF**

**If the link doesn't work, then just type in Google: "Stop SOPA 2013 petition", and it should be the first link.**

**So, again, I apologize for the wait, and please review! And also, sign the petition! If you need prove, just type "SOPA 2013" in youtube, there should be tons of videos about it! Thank you!**


	7. Moving

**The Spider and the Wolferette**

**Author's note: Yeah, ummm, you can all shout at me for pretty much leaving you at another cliffhanger. I haven't updated since school started. Also, my laptop was broken, and I had to repair it, and even though I managed to salvage all the chapters I've made, I kinda lost track of the story, had a HUGE writer's block, and school. I know, this explanation/attempt to apologize is used by TONS of other writers, but it's the truth. Plus, my friend from school has been telling me to update the story, telling me it's not fair for the readers to wait so long just because I had a writer's block. **

**So, after this chapter, I'm not going to leave you at a cliffhanger, because I know I'm not going to be able to update as fast as other writers. You might even forget all about this story already. Today, you're probably going, "What is this story? I don't remember following it". Well, that would be my fault, and I apologize.**

**God, I sounded so mature for a 14 year old.**

**Ch. 7: Moving**

**-THE NEXT DAY-**

Peter lay in bed, thinking about his recent decisions. He decided to join the X-Men knowing he'll have little to no time for his personal life, he told Aunt May that he was Spider-Man, _also_ knowing of the consequences that is gonna come, and many more that is _not _going to have a happy ending.

Yep, that's the life of Peter Parker recently.

Also, let's not forget that Osborn is in Canada with a sample of his blood doing who-knows-what. For all he knew, he could be making another clone of him.

He looked at the clock. He had decided to sleep in today, so it is not a surprise that the hour hand is pointing at 11. He had his stuff packed in a suitcase near his bed, he took a shower, now all he needed to do was wait for Logan and Xavier to come pick him up.

But then, he remembered that he hadn't talked to his aunt today. And if he didn't do it now, he'll have to wait until Christmas to talk to her again.

_'Better now than never'_, he thought, and stood up off his bed to head downstairs where he saw his aunt sitting on a chair reading the Daily Bugle. He could see the front page.

**SPIDER-MAN TERRORIZES TOWN WITH DOC OCK**.

_'Typical JJ'_, he thought. _'Wonder if I got a shot of Ock's new hairstyle … yep, there it is'_, he thought, smiling to himself.

"Hey, Aunt May", he said. "How are you?".

Aunt May looked up at his nephew, the boy she helped raise since he was a little kid, and smiled. "Very good, considering the fact that I found out my nephew is a vigilante that goes out every night in a skintight spandex suit just yesterday, thank you very much", she said, sipping her cup of coffee.

Peter chuckled, moving to sit next to her. "Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I would've, but there were some … things that keeps getting on the way. Like the fact that there are like fifty super villains that could hurt you".

"Oh, you know I can take care of myself. Besides, at least you told me that you were Spider-Man yourself. It was much better than me finding you knocked out on the floor or something like that".

Peter chuckled nervously, remembering the many times it had come so close to that certain scenario happening. "Yep, it's definitely much better this way".

"So, when are you leaving?", she said.

"Lunch. Logan wants more pies, apparently. Heh, even the Wolverine can't resist your pies", he said, amused.

Aunt May didn't say anything. Peter noticed that she doesn't look too whelmed **(I LOVE YOUNG JUSTICE! It was an asterous TV show! So, of course, canceled. Like many other great TV shows. At least there's still Arrow)**, so he squeezed her hand, and said, "What's wrong, Aunt May?".

Aunt May looked at him. Tears were in her eyes, but she said, "Nothing", while shaking her head.

Peter sighed. "Is it just me, or is everyone in the Parker family a really bad liar?", he said softly. "Come on, Aunt May. Tell me. Was it something I did?", he asked.

Aunt May looked shocked. "What? No, no, it wasn't you, Peter. Why would you think that?".

"Well ,I just assumed it was me", he said.

"No, Peter. It's just, all this, finding out you were Spider-Man and all that. It's just a lot to take in", she said.

"Yeah. But that's not it. Right? It's something else", he stated.

Aunt May took a deep breath. "It's just, you were Spider-Man for a year, doing things that could get you killed, things that people your age should never do. And I was completely oblivious to that. I wasn't there for you. It just made feel like I'm useless. Like I'm not doing enough", she said, her voice cracking. "Like I'm not a good enough parent".

"No", he said.

"What?", asked Aunt May, surprised at the harshness in his voice.

"No, you're wrong. Don't you dare say that again. Don't even think about that", he said rather harshly. "Do you know how I survive this long? How I don't get killed?", he asked. "I think about the people I love", he said, taking her hands in his. "I think about Harry and MJ. I think about _you_. I think about all of you, and I say to myself, 'You will not give up. You will win this fight and see all the people you love. You will make sure they're happy, make sure they are safe. If you die now, who will protect them?', and I get up and I would stare death in the face if it meant seeing all of you again", he said. "Don't ever think that you're a bad parent. Don't ever think that you weren't there for me every time I fight. Because you're the one that gave me the _motivation_ to fight".

After his little speech, Aunt May looked at the boy in front of her, seeing the maturity in his eyes that shouldn't ever be in a sixteen year old.

"You're right. Yes, you're right", she smiled at him, tears still in her eyes. "I guess I just have to accept the fact that you're growing up", she said. "I guess I'm just afraid that you'll forget about me", that was the breaking point. Tears flowed down her eyes in waves. Peter pulled her in for a hug **(Got that from Man of Steel)**.

"Oh, Aunt May. I'll never forget you. You raised me. You fed me. You taught me. You did so much for me, much more than anyone in my life ever had. You're the best mom I've ever had. Ever since mom and dad died, you're the one that would help me with the nightmares. Ever since Uncle Ben died, I was too blinded by rage to see that you needed help, and I let you suffer alone. If anything, I was the bad son", he said.

"No, no, you're not. Peter, you are the best parts of your father, mother and your uncle, all combined into one great individual. That's you", she said **(I think I may have stolen that line from an Ultimate Spider-Man comic. The Death of Spider-Man one, maybe. I'm not certain, but if you recognize that line, please ignore the feeling and continue reading)**.

Peter smiled. "Thanks, Aunt May. Now that we had that out of the way, let's talk about something else. Something that wont make either of us cry", he said, pulling away.

Aunt May laughed, and playfully slapped his arm. "Oh, you. Do you always ruin the mood with your girlfriends like this?", she asked in good humor.

Peter laughed, "Maybe. I'm not sure, you'll have to ask them. I only had two. Now, we have about thirty minutes until Logan and the Professor arrives. You made lunch, right?". She nodded. "Great, let's talk". **(I'm not good with touchy moments and stuff like that, am I? All these just seems so **_**cheesy**_**)**.

**-WEAPON X FACILITY, CANADA-**

"Here you go, Mr. Osborn", said the scientist, giving Norman Osborn five vials full of the 'trigger-sense'. Osborn took them, eyes wide.

"Five? I gave you a tiny vial of blood and you gave me five in return?", Osborn asked, taking them.

"Yes. Aren't you glad you let us make the tox- I mean, _poison_, now? If your scientists did it, you probably would get only half a vial", the scientist said, a smug look on his face.

Osborn rolled his eyes. "Yes, sure, now can I go back?".

"Of course, Mr. Osborn. You may leave at anytime you like", said a voice. Turning around, Osborn found out it belonged to Malcolm Colcord. "I hope your not tired? You did stay up all night".

"I'm not!", Osborn snarled. "I'm going to leave now, if you don't mind", he said, carefully putting the vials in his business bag. "Excuse me, gentlemen".

Osborn left, wanting to go to the airport to go back to his own country. But then, he remembered that the Weapon X facility is in the Middle of Nowhere, Canada. Wordlessly, he turned around to see Colcord smirking at him.

Osborn sighed, and said, "Do you have a car I can borrow? And preferably a map?".

Colcord just turned around and walked away, saying, "Follow me. We have a helicopter".

**-WITH THE PARKERS-**

_Ding dong_, the doorbell rang.

'_Oh, boy. Here comes the cavalry_', thought Peter, imagining Professor Xavier on a horse instead of a wheelchair, then quickly throwing it out of his head, remembering that the Professor can read minds.

Standing up, he walked to the door and peered through the eye-hole, and sure enough, there was Logan and Professor Xavier in their usual clothes.

Hesitantly, he opened the door. "Hey, guys. How are you gentlemen doing on this fine day?", he asked.

The Professor smiled and said, "I'm fine, thank you, Peter. How are you?".

"Fine. Come in, lunch is ready", Peter said. "Oh, and Aunt May made a bunch of pies, Logan. Feel free to inhale them", he added.

Logan smirked. "Outta the way, bub", he said, shoving Peter away from the door. "I'm the best there is at what I do, and what I do is devouring delicious pies", he muttered while rubbing his hands together.

Peter and Xavier laughed, and then joined him for lunch.

**-AFTER LUNCH (can't think of a good lunch scene)-**

"That was delicious, Mrs. Parker. Thank you for the excellent lunch", Xavier smiled. "Now, Peter, are you ready?)

"Yeah, wait a moment. I'll take my suitcase first. Mind helping me Logan?".

Logan grumbled something that sounded like 'Yeah, sure', and walked inside. Peter lead him to his room, and pointed to a red and blue suitcase near the foot of his bed.

"There, c'mon. Help me pick it up", Peter said.

"Why do you need my help? You've got freakin' super strength", he asked.

Peter nodded, "Yeah, I know. I want to talk. Do you think I'm making the right choice? You know, joining the X-Men and all that. I'm second guessing myself here".

Logan nodded in understanding. "Ya know, I was actually worried that you _weren't_ second guessing yourself. Good to know you're still human".

Peter scowled. "So...", he trailed off.

"So, it's up to you now. It's your life, bub. Do _you_ think it's a good idea to put so much stress in yourself?".

Peter frowned. "I'm just worried, that's all. Like, what if there's an all out war between the X-Men and the Avengers or something? That would put loyalty on the line, if I'm in both team", he said.

"Well, you won't be alone then, bub", Logan said. "Now, c'mon, let's get this thing downstairs", he said, gesturing to the red and blue suitcase. "And you need a new color theme. Try black", he said, grinning.

"Oh, I _really_ want to throw you off a tower right now **(I heard that happened once. Is it true?)**", Peter said, remembering all the bad things that happened to him in a certain black suit.

Logan laughed and walked over to the suitcase, and hauled it up with one hand.

"Meh, I can do that", Peter said.

**-DOWNSTAIRS-**

Aunt May and Xavier were talking about something when Logan and Peter came down the stairs, each holding one end of the suitcase. Aunt May and the Professor looked up.

"Well, here it is!", Peter said. "Are you guys ready?"

"I am. Let's go", Logan said.

Peter walked to the front door, dragging his suitcase, got out the door and to the car, with Aunt May following him. "Thanks for everything, Aunt May. Can you guys open the door?".

Logan walked over and took out the keys. After putting his suitcase in the car, he gave his aunt a tight hug, not strong enough to break her spine, but strong enough to squeeze the air out of her.

"See you next time, Aunt May", he said, releasing her, and got inside the car.

Professor Xavier approached her, saying "We'll take good care of him, Mrs. Parker. Good day", and rolled into the car, helped by Logan. He got in last, as he is driving, and started the engine. Peter waved at his aunt, knowing he won't see her for a long time, and then the car left Queens, toward Bayville, where his future is waiting for him.

**Well, that should be good enough. I know, it's not as long as the other chapters, but I just started this after 2 months. That ending isn't cliffhanger-y, so it should be good enough for a couple of weeks, right? It may not be, but this is the best that I can give you right now. Prepare yourself for another long wait, and I'm sorry for the previous wait. I think stuff like these are called hiatus. Hell, what _is_ hiatus? Can someone explain to me what that is? That would be highly appreciated.**

**Also, I've started buying comic books. I found a store, after 3 years living in Hong Kong, I've finally found a comic book store. I've bought "Spider-Island", "Scarlet Spider: Life After Death" and "Avengers VS X-Men". Can you guys recommend some good stories? Thanks, please review, and I give you my full permission to get super angry at me for not updating for so long.**


End file.
